Partition
by AudreyDeux
Summary: She leaned forward to address their long suffering but endearingly loyal driver, " Hey, Roy?" "Yes, Andy?" A friendly voice floated from the front seat as eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror to meet hers. "Could you roll up the partition, please? I'd like to have a word with Ms. Priestly privately. And circle the block a few times, I've got a lot to say..."


Notes: Beyonce made me do it!

This isn't necessarily my best work (but is any artist ever truly pleased with their work?) but I've been dying to post something and I'm working on multiple things. This is the first work I've ever finished and published. I do not have a beta reader so any mistakes are my own. I am open to constructive criticism and like all writers, I thrive on reviews. Please be kind. Thanks for reading!

DISCLAIMER: Also, I'm supposed to say that I DO NOT own these characters and I'm making zero dollars off of this. Don't sue me!

The silver Lincoln Town car glided easily through the New York City night traffic, doing its best to not fall victim to any hindrance in arriving at its destination. The driver well aware of the lack of patience of one of its inhabitants.

Miranda and Andy are in the backseat of the vehicle. They were heading home from a formal dinner and sharing a comfortable silence when suddenly Andy spoke.

She leaned forward to address their long suffering but endearingly loyal driver, " Hey, Roy?"

"Yes, Andy?" A friendly voice floated from the front seat as eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror to meet hers.

"Could you roll up the partition, please? I'd like to have a word with Ms. Priestly privately. And circle the block a few times; I've got a lot to say. We'll let you know when we're ready to head in. "Andy said sweetly, flashing her charming smile.

"Sure thing." Roy didn't bat an eyelash as he pressed a button to raise the glass that would separate him from his passengers. As soon as the glass was in place, Miranda turned to Andy.

"'Ms. Priestly?', is it, now? What is this about, Andrea?" She sighed, barely containing her smirk as she feigned annoyance.

"Just be quiet." Andy said, bringing a finger to Miranda's lips. The stern finger against her mouth as well as the firm tone which allowed for no argument were effective in silencing the Editor. So her lover wanted to play. Well, if the young lady waned to indulge in activities that would arouse the Dragon, who was she to deny her?

Once Andrea was sure she would receive no further protestations from Miranda, she let that finger trail down the front of the older woman's dress. It veered off to the side in search of a full breast, gently squeezing it through the silk fabric of the dress, causing Miranda's breath to hitch slightly as she arched into the touch. After a few moments of palming the soft flesh, Andy felt the apex of Miranda's bosom against her palm. Using the pad of her index finger to lightly draw circles around it, the nipple hardened even more and was plainly visible through the soft material.

"You know exactly what this is about." Andy continued, her eyes unwavering against Miranda's slack jawed stare. She was still stroking Miranda's nipple, then she suddenly pinched it, watching a moment of pain flit across Miranda's face and a gasp leave her lips.

"You were a bitch to me all night." Andy stated.

"How so?" Miranda asked, her signature smirk in place but her eyes housed unabashed lust and just a little curiosity. She licked her lips, awaiting her lover's response.

"I had to watch you parade yourself all over that goddamn room with a sway in your hips in this fucking Valentino that hugs you just right and shows just the right amount of cleavage. And everyone else could see it, too. Hungry eyes lingering just a little too long to be a casual glance." She dipped her head down and began to nip Miranda's neck, while her hand was still lightly tweaking the hard nipple.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to watch every man in the room, and some women, too, undress you with their eyes? I could practically read the inappropriate thoughts in their pupils." Blunt teeth lightly pinched her sensitive skin. The Editor drew in a shaky breath as her eyes slipped closed.

"Are you aware of how difficult it is for me to watch everyone else see what's mine? What belongs to me? If I could, I'd lock you away so no one could look upon your stunning exquisiteness except me." She said lowly into Miranda's ear before grabbing the lobe between her teeth and pulling. Miranda moaned. Andy's tone and her actions were inciting a fire within the Editor. The embers that lay low in her belly were quickly being fanned by the husky quality of her young lover's voice and deft hands. The warmth within her was spreading to the rest of her body, heightening her arousal. How she loved the bold, venturesome side of her former assistant. Few had been able to truly fascinate her. Andrea had somehow enchanted Miranda and the Editor had no compunction about it.

She opened her eyes when she felt Andrea's hands on her shoulders, using them as leverage to maneuver herself into a different position. Miranda caught a glimpse of the top of Andrea's sheer thigh-highs as her love moved to straddle her. Her hands promptly went to caress the smooth fibers that covered the girl's thighs on either side of her. Damn this fabric that was hindering her from feeling the soft skin against her own. How cruel the God's could be.

Miranda felt a hand on the back of her neck, running up into her hair and full lips against her pulse point as Andy continued to verbalize her frustrations. Her tone was different now. It was softer, taking on an almost anguished quality. Such a contrast to the harsh way she had expressed her chagrin moments before.

"I thought I was special. I thought I was different. Don't I mean anything to you?" A fleeting tongue stroke caused the older woman to sharply draw in a breath before responding.

"You are. You are, darling. You mean so much to me. You can't imagine." Miranda said hurriedly, practically sobbing. One hand came up to run her hand through Andrea's hair and the other had moved to cup Andy's ass underneath the silky material of her dress. Miranda was rewarded with the bareness of warm, supple skin as her lover had worn a nearly nonexistent thong beneath her evening attire. The heavens could be merciful after all.

"You're special to me. Do you want to see how?" Andrea asked softly into her neck.

"Yes, show me, please." Miranda breathlessly begged.

"Here, feel." Andy sat up and took Miranda's hand beneath her dress, first letting her graze the patch of material that had been absorbing her arousal before sliding the older woman's fingers beneath the silken fabric, slowly dragging it through the moisture. Up and down, with Andy's guidance, coating her digits in wetness. Miranda gasped at the sensation, loving the feeling of her love's heated, dripping folds. One last agonizingly slow, upward movement had Miranda's fingers lingering on the sensitive pearl that lay at the top. Andy began a slow rotation over that tender spot, before dropping her hand away, and letting Miranda take over. Bringing her hands behind her to rest the palms on Miranda's knees, she subtly rolled her hips against the woman's skilled fingers, the pace unhurried and steady. She started to breathe deeply through her nose and a faint moan escaped her lips. She bit her lip to silence herself, all the while not once looking away from Miranda. Her undulating movements bewitching. She was sure that the older woman hadn't blinked at all over the last ninety seconds, thoroughly enjoying her love's response to her workings. Just as she felt Miranda move her hand down to enter her, she grabbed her wrist and pulled it back from her warm center. Miranda whined her disapproval and pouted so adorably that Andy could only chuckle as she knew that pleasing her was in Miranda's top five of favorite things to do. As much as she hated to break the contact, she had other plans. This was a chastisement, after all. She couldn't hand over the reins of control. She had to remind Miranda who she belonged to. Still holding Miranda's wrist in a firm grip, she slowly brought it from beneath her skirt, allowing Miranda to see the moisture glistening on her own fingertips.

"Do you see? Do you see the evidence of your significance to me? The manifestation of my feelings for you? It's right here. Dripping. Enticing." Though Andy's voice broke through the fog in her brain, Miranda could only nod in response, her glazed eyes not focusing on anything else. She was wholly hypnotized by the siren that was her Andrea, a vixen beguiling her in the backseat of her car. She watched in awe as the young girl brought those honey coated fingers up to her lips and a pink tongue slithered out, stealing a taste of her own arousal. "Delectable." She declared, her voice thick with eroticism, her eyes hooded with desire.

Miranda was further enthralled by the sight of Andrea's lips wrapping around them, fully divulging in the essence that was uniquely her. The feeling of Andrea's warm mouth enveloping her fingers as she sensually sucked and licked them clean, coupled with the look of raw lust in those coffee brown eyes framed by long thick eye lashes that did not once look away from her, caused her own sex to clench in response and a choked noise to break from her throat.

Taking one last long pull on her love's fingers before releasing them and kissing the tips, Andrea addressed her. "Now, would I experience the same thing if I put my hand under your skirt?" Miranda's throaty moan was her only reply.

"Let's see, shall we?" Andy moved to her knees on the floor in front of Miranda, thankful that the car had a conveniently roomy backseat. Reaching beneath Miranda's dress, she ran her fingers over the expensive lace underwear. She could feel the heat radiating from her lover's core. How damp the panties were, a validation that she was thoroughly enjoying this little game. Using her fingers to edge underneath her panties, Andrea was amazed to find just how hot and saturated her lover really was. Some of the moisture had even seeped out and gotten smeared on her nether lips. She knew Miranda could get pretty turned on but never to this degree. So the Queen of fashion enjoyed this little power play, huh? Oh, the possibilities.

"You're so wet for me. You like this, don't you?" Andy inquired in a husky voice, lightly caressing Miranda's soft lips. Her fingers delicately tip toed to Miranda's clit, making a quick pass over it with the pad of her finger before heading further south. Miranda hissed and her eyes closed.

"You're always so authoritative and commanding. But you like to relinquish control, don't you, baby? You need to." Her fingertip teased Miranda's throbbing entrance before easing in, practically being suctioned in up to the knuckle by the decalescent chasm. She quickly added a second finger, deliciously filling up the Editor, slowly pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, yes." Miranda said softly, her hips beginning a slow gyration in time with Andy's hand.

"You work so hard to have the world think that you wouldn't submit to anyone, but here we are. I'm taking, you're giving. I've managed to tame the dragon."

Ever since the start of their relationship, Miranda found herself doing a lot of things that she would have balked at previously. She did give the young lady many liberties and allowed her to take over several aspects of her life that she would never have given to any of her exes. Though, Miranda would do anything to keep her sweetheart happy, she was entirely confident that Andrea would do the same. But that was the difference. That's where she had excelled where others had failed. Andrea never wanted to change Miranda or try make her some sort of obedient trophy like all the others, she just wanted to make things as easy as possible for her. Do anything to relieve some of the burden that comes along with being a fashion icon. And if that means handing over the reins every once in a while, she was glad to do it.

Her musing was interrupted by the feeling of Andy's digits massaging that spongy area at the top of her inner walls. The same spot that, when stimulated, would sometimes surprise them both by drawing forth a stream of liquid that would leave Miranda trembling and breathless at the excruciating pleasure of it all and Andy thoroughly delighted at her ability to be the cause behind it. Once she recovered, Miranda always did her best to kiss that smug look right off her face and then flip her over and give as good as she got.

"Ahhh...yes, yes..." Miranda chanted, both a response to Andrea's statement and an encouragement for the young lady to keep doing what she's doing beneath her dress. She was quickly losing herself in Andrea's words and the pleasure she was giving her.

"Why is that?" Andy asked, curling her digits inside of Miranda.

"Because -" She gasped and her voice trembled. Miranda's words were cut off by a groan. Her fingernails dug into the seat beside her. Her thrusts against Andy's hand picking up a little speed. The fingers in her suddenly stopped.

"Ah, ah. None of that. You're being punished. Don't think any of this will be done on your terms. I'm in control now, am I understood?" Miranda whimpered, her hips stopped their movement at once. Her eyes flew open and she dutifully nodded her accordance. Andy could see that they were filled with her sexual frustration. The blue-green irises were blatantly wanton, wordlessly pleading for deliverance. It was such a pitiful look, one that would almost cause her to abandon the dominant role she had taken on and give her beautiful and currently acquiescent lover the orgasm she was desperately aching for. But as they say, almost doesn't count. She continued on, beginning to drive into Miranda again.

"Because what?" She continued.

"Because I tr-trust you." The worlds tumbled out of her mouth. Her eyes were closed tightly again, her chest rising and falling with her panted breathing.

"Just trust. Is that all?" Andy said as she sharply thrust inside her.

"No!" Miranda shrieked in pleasure, her legs clenching around Andy's wrist. Almost instantly she felt a pain in her thigh that caused her to cry out in discomfort. Andrea's fingernails were digging into her flesh.

"That's twice now that you've defied me. Keep them open. Or this ends." Her young lover's eyes Miranda practically had tears in her eyes as she nodded and parted her thighs once more.

"What else?" Andy resumed sinking in to Miranda.

"I -I-" Miranda bit her lip. Her lower half was trembling, so close to that climax that Andrea was prolonging.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly.

"And I you, my love." Andrea declared. Before Miranda knew what was happening, her panties had been ripped from her bottom half and Andrea's dark hair was between her gaping thighs. Andrea wanted a taste of Miranda now, but she couldn't help but tease her a little longer. She was being taught a lesson. She planted kisses along Miranda's inner thigh beginning at her knee and working her way up the pale, smooth skin. She could smell Miranda's arousal as she inched closer the juncture between those silky thighs. When she finally got close enough to Miranda's center to extinguish the raging fire she had created, she decided to stoke the flames a little more by nuzzling Miranda's pussy and lightly licking her outer lips. The smattering of velvety fine hair feeling wonderful against her face. Then she pulled back and gently blew cool air over it. Her fingers were softly running up and down the skin of her love's thighs, further stimulating and frustrating the recipient.

"God, Andrea...what are you doing to me?" Miranda whined from up above, her fingers running through her hair. She heard her young lover chuckle, causing her tighten the grip she had on the hair and tug.

"Hey!" Andy looked up to meet Miranda's eyes.

"Now who's being a bitch to whom?" Miranda chided, playfully.

Andrea bit her inner thigh in retaliation, causing Miranda to hiss and groan.

"Takes one to know one, I guess." She remarked before mercifully seizing Miranda's juicy nether region in her mouth. The older woman moaned and closed her eyes as her head fell back against the seat.

Andrea ran her tongue over Miranda's slit, teasing from the bottom, slowly dragging it up to the top, stopping just at her clit. The action causing the dewy flower to bloom open before her, slowly. Above her, she heard Miranda softly whimper, the gentle lapping of that warm, soft tongue sending small tremors through her body. Miranda slid down in the seat a little, trying to put more of herself against Andrea's mouth. On the final ascension, Andrea's tongue lightly circled the sensitive bead resting at the top of Miranda's luscious pussy causing it to peak out from under its hood, drawing a long sigh from the woman.

"Please, please..." Miranda moaned.

Andrea offered a little reprieve and suckled her clit in between her lips, barely letting it enter her mouth before releasing it again, doing this repeatedly. Sometimes teasing it with her plump lips, rubbing against it.

"Jesus Christ, Andrea. Please, more, let me...I need to..." Her lover beseeched.

As torturous as this was for Miranda, she wasn't the only one suffering. Andrea loved satisfying Miranda with her mouth. The woman was most responsive, not just verbally but physically as well; a solid affirmation of her pleasure.

She finally took Miranda's clit into her mouth, while simultaneously thrashing it with her tongue.

A sharp inhale and passionate cry sounded above her.

"Oh, God, yes, yes! Mmmm. More, please, more..." The grip Miranda had on Andrea's hair tightened and her body rose up off the seat. Her climax was just in reach; sweet merciful release was near.

But suddenly Andrea backed off and went to long, slow strokes with the flat of her tongue, barely grazing Miranda's clit again.

"Goddamn you...such a tease...why?" Miranda cried out her frustration.

Andrea could only smile as the flavor of her lover fully coated her taste buds, causing her to moan herself. Miranda's hips rolled up to meet her mouth, to try to do anything to bring herself closer to the peak she needed to reach. Andrea could tell how tightly coiled Miranda was. The only thing that would release her love's tension would be her impending orgasm. Due to her earlier ministrations, she knew it wouldn't take much to bring the older woman to the highest form of pleasure. She dragged her tongue down to the dripping cavern and gathered some of the moisture that was leaking from it on to her tongue and brought it back up, smearing it around over Miranda's clit.

"Oh, Andrea. Oh, my god. Please, please, baby."

Andrea moved her tongue lower again, this time finally entering her lover, feeling Miranda's walls grip it in desperation for relief. This earned her a loud, passionate cry from Miranda. Andrea hummed her enthusiasm as the first true taste of her love's juices right from the source was like nectar from the gods.

"God, yes! Fuck, don't stop!" Miranda screamed.

The woman quickly remembered where she was and stuffed her fist in her mouth to muffle her wailing. Andrea knew she was terribly riled up, only allowing curse words to slip past her lips when she was at her most uninhibited.

Moving the muscle in and out of that slick channel, Andy brought one hand up to pick up where her tongue had left off. The pad of her thumb pressed gently on Miranda's clit as it rotated around the swollen nub. Andy felt Miranda's hand clutch her hair tightly to hold her in place and her insides firmly clamp down on her tongue one last time before her orgasm claimed her. The soft thighs that had been quivering on either side of her suddenly encasing her head and her back arched up off the seat as Miranda rode out the waves of pleasure that were ransacking her body, her pelvis furiously grinding against Andy's talented orifice.

Though Miranda did her best to keep herself quiet, fist gripped tightly between her teeth, Andy could still hear her gasping and whimpering and moaning. Andrea witnessed all of this. Her brown eyes observed intently from her place between Miranda's legs. She loved to watch Miranda come undone so much so that she became a quivering heap of gaping breaths and incoherent utterances. It was such an arresting sight and so very unlike Miranda compared to her other facets.

She felt the grip on her head loosen as Miranda's thighs fell away from her and landed on the seat. The Editor's legs were still splayed wide open and Andy was gingerly licking her clean, not wanting to leave behind any of her lover's essence. Though the touch was not meant to arouse, this caused her to gasp and twitch as she was still feeling the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm. Andy then rested her head against Miranda's thigh as she waited for her to return to the present. She had her hand covering her face and her chest was still rising and falling rapidly.

Once Miranda had gained control of herself, she opened her eyes, still hazy with desire and looked down at Andrea. Her Andrea.

"That was..." The Editor was rarely at a loss for words but she had not yet emerged completely from her orgasm induced fog. "I'll let you know when I think of a word that adequately describes what that was. In the meantime, come here. You vamp." Andrea smiled as she moved up to the straddle Miranda similar to how she had done earlier. She gripped Andrea by the back of her neck and brought their lips together. Miranda's tongue entered her mouth and Andy loved that Miranda was tasting herself. They were dueling for control, tongues thrusting into one another's mouths, neither willing to retreat.

"I think this is the first time I've properly kissed you all evening." Andrea stated, breaking away for a moment.

"Well, say goodbye to all propriety, dear. We're not quite finished with that little chat you wanted to have with me." Miranda's mouth moved down to Andy's neck, biting and then sucking on the rapid pulse point. Her hands were not idle; they were pawing at Andrea's full breasts before reaching inside the top half of her dress. Now free, Miranda hungrily devoured Andrea's nipples; taking each one at a time into her mouth and laving it with her tongue, turning them into rosy pebbles that she would gently take between her teeth. Andrea's hips begin moving against Miranda, an indicator that her lover was in need of attention elsewhere.

"Miranda, please. Touch me." Andy exhaled into her love's silky white hair.

"Though, I wish I could go as agonizingly slow as you deserve, I'm sure poor Roy would like to make it home at some point tonight." Miranda grumbled, her mouth full of Andrea's breast.

"You're probably right." She chuckled, which was soon lost on a gasp as she felt Miranda's hand slide up her thigh.

"But don't think you're getting off -`" she devilishly chuckled at her unintentional play on words, "easy. This is far from over, Andrea." Miranda's mouth had trailed back up to her neck and her hand had come into contact with underwear, edging the material up on the side to maneuver her fingers inside. She instantly met the slick heat that Andrea had produced.

"God, you're even wetter than before." Miranda groaned lowly into her ear.

"You know what loving you does to me." Andy huskily whispered back, her hand coming up behind Miranda's head to hold her in place.

Miranda was rubbing her clitoris around slowly, Andrea moving along with her.

"Oh...inside, please. I need you inside." Andy urged.

In no time, Andrea felt the familiar sensation of her lover entering her, moving two fingers in and out of her. The movement was easy as Andrea was equally as wet on the inside as she was on the outside.

Miranda sped up her movements and Andrea began to meet her thrust for thrust, sensually grinding against Miranda's hand. The older woman's other arm came up behind Andrea and held her at the waist, aiding her in steadying the woman in her lap. Miranda loved being inside of Andrea. She could never really see her previous lovers' fascination with it, but the feeling of being one with a woman in the most intimate way...now that she had experienced it, she could see things from the other side.

"Yes, yes. Harder, please." Miranda drove harder into Andrea as the younger woman rose up and fell down to impale herself on those talented fingers. Bouncing herself up and down to help spur on the climax she was working towards, Miranda's palm bumping her clitoris on the down stroke.

"Oh, God, Miranda. You feel so good..." Andrea shuddered as she used the hand that was holding Miranda behind the head to pull her back to bring their lips together. They kissed ravenously, barely coming up for air. Miranda finally tore her mouth away first in search of something else.

"Look at me." She ordered, still vigorously moving within her love. Andrea's eyes flew open.

"What?" The younger girl asked, slightly confused, her sex fogged brain not comprehending the simple command.

"Look. At. Me." Miranda's tone was vehement. Andrea's hazy, hooded brown eyes collided with Miranda's blue-green eyes, filled with fierce love and brazen lust as they rested their foreheads together. They remained this way, unblinking and gazes unwavering as they continued to move with and against each other. This eye fucking always managed to heighten the experience for them both. Not only were they inside of each other, they could see inside of each other. Truly see all that the other one felt and that every emotion was undoubtedly real. They were both panting heavily, their breaths quickly falling into the same rhythm.

"Miranda, oh my god. I'm so close...so close...please don't stop..." Andy said, her voice light between gasping breaths.

"Andrea, come for me. Come for me, my darling. I need it as much as you do." Miranda's voice was low and throaty, only serving to send Andy closer to the edge.

"Yes, Miranda. Oh, god yes!" Miranda gave one last sharp thrust inside of her before Andrea threw her head back and froze. Her mouth was gaping open but no sound was coming out. She was suspended in the air and in time as her orgasm robbed her of her movement. It only lasted a few seconds before she dropped back down onto Miranda and fell forward, burying her face in Miranda's neck. All the while whimpering and gasping, her body jerking every once in a while, the aftermath of her powerful climax. They laid there for a few minutes, just basking in one another, Miranda rubbing soothing circles over her lover's back and pressing gentle kisses to her hair while the young girl came down from her orgasmic high. She finally broke the silence.

"Andrea?" Miranda said softly, her tender, rich tones music to the girl's ears.

"Hmm?"

"I meant what I said earlier. I do love you and I do trust you, with all of me. Nothing and no one can change that. I truly am yours. I hope you realize that." Miranda stated quietly, her lips grazing Andrea's ear as she spoke.

"I do. I truly do. And I hope you realize that I feel the same. You and the girls mean so much to me and I know how hard it can be to give parts of yourself to someone else. I would never do anything to jeopardize that or make you regret it. I'm yours too." Andrea declared in return, sitting up so Miranda could look into her eyes and see the truth there as well.

Miranda cupped her cheek and they kissed lightly, cementing their proclamations.

The moment was heavy, filled with emotions. Emotions only accessible to the other. They both knew the other was wholeheartedly devoted to her. Miranda had never known such a fierce feeling of love and contentment. After numerous failed attempts at love, she had finally found the one. How could she have been so deserving of such a magnificent creature? She was sure she would never know but she was grateful just the same.

"There. Sealed with a kiss." Andrea giggled.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "My darling, the eternal humorless humorist." She smiled.

"Oh, I'm hilarious and you know it." Andy stated.

"Yes, yes." Miranda quickly acceded. Andrea knew she was joking. She found her lame jokes and puns quite funny. It was part of her charm.

"As much as I hate to spoil the mood..." Andrea began.

"I know, I know." Miranda said, kissing her softly once more before releasing her hold on Andrea's face.

"Let's make ourselves decent." Miranda reluctantly stated.

"We're way past that stage, babe." Andrea chuckled. "We both look thoroughly fucked." She continued, tucking her breasts back inside her wrinkled dress. "I've got an idea." She moved to lower the glass separating them from the front seat when Miranda reached out.

"Wait, I'm not-" Miranda grabbed Andy's arm to stop her from exposing Roy to a side of his boss she was sure neither one of them wanted him to see.

"It's fine. I'm just going to crack it so he can hear my voice. He won't see anything. If he does, he'll just have to be killed." Andrea winked as Miranda settled back against the seat again.

True to her word, Andy brought the glass down a few centimeters.

"Roy?" Andy's voice was syrupy sweet.

"Yeah, Andy?" His level voice gave no indication that he had been aware of what his employer and her girlfriend had been up to.

"You're good to head home now. And when we get there, there's no need for you to get the door, we can handle it."

"You're sure?" He inquired

"Oh, yeah. It's no trouble. We'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Roger that. Goodnight to you both."

"Goodnight." Andy and Miranda chorused together before the glass was once again in place.

A few moments later, they pulled up outside of the townhouse. Andrea got out first, holding the door open for Miranda then shutting it behind her.

They linked hands as they made their way into the townhouse, Miranda still fully determined to show Andrea who was truly boss.

End.


End file.
